Focus
by Glacey
Summary: OriginalShipping, GreenXRed, RedXGreen


There was nothing better than ending a relatively stressful day than by cuddling up with a good movie and a bowl of crisp, hot buttery popcorn Green decided as he shoved a handful of said snack food into his mouth. He'd skipped dinner (again) but at least this time he had a legit reason; Red was here.

Currently the silent trainer was nestled up against Green; the scarlet eyed boy using his boyfriend as a pillow and a space heater while they lazed about on Green's couch. A blanket sat on his lap as well as his own bowl of popcorn, half eaten. Unlike the gym leader, Red barely had any appetite. His eyes were focused on the television screen in front of him, captivated by the movie's special effects.

Green wrapped his arms around Red and let his head rest against the other trainer's body, his aches and pains slowly being soothed by Red's wintry scent of snow and pine. Inhaling that intoxicating scent, he felt Red shift slightly beneath him but he didn't move.

Red's eyes were still fixated on the screen of the television as he slowly adjusted his position so he wouldn't fall off the couch and squish Green. Unbeknownst to Red, Green had quite a few inches of space between him and the back of the couch. The gym leader tried to tell him he had more than enough room behind him but Red never listened as he was distracted by the movie on the television.

Quite a few times Green actually attempted to lie back as far as he could on the couch and pull Red back with him, but the raven haired boy would just end up scooting a few inches away from Green's body closer to the edge of the couch a few seconds later.

Green sighed, his face never leaving the back of Red's t-shirt. Determined to lie back this time, he tightened his grip around Red's waist and waited for the opportune moment. That moment came when he felt Red stiffen from excitement; the hero had just made debut on the movie, and flopped into the back of the couch. Red squeaked a little and Green snickered.

"What? You against cuddling?"

Much to Green's dismay Red struggled out of his grip and sat up straight, his attention devoted to the television in front of them.

Pouting a little, Green began to trace symbols and random squiggles into Red's back, clearly disappointed in the lack of attention.

A tingling sensation crept down Red's spine causing the former champion to shiver.

Red wiggled a little from where he sat to ease the shiver and once it subsided he continued to watch the television, gently setting his popcorn bowl on the glass table in front of the couch, oblivious to Green's feet that were resting on the table.

It never dawned on him that Green was in the mood while him on the other hand wanted to watch the show on the TV. The show was actually the stereotypical children's show. Red remembered watching it when him and Green were younger and had yet to see the last three seasons that had come out since after the pair started their journey when they were ten. Well now they were eighteen years old and Red was still interested in the television series. Green had actually gone out and bought the last three season of the show for his boyfriend to watch.

Well, little did Green know a marathon was in store at rather poor timing as his hormones wanted tending to.

Red leaned back on Green after a few minutes, clearly uncomfortable from his upright position. His head was resting in the gym leader's chest. His scarlet eyes looked like they were glimmering as they reflected the TV's contents onto his glossy eyes.

Subconsciously Red sat up for a second, grabbed a hand full of popcorn, leaned back into Green and pulled up his shoeless feet onto the couch and snuggled into Green while munching on a few pieces of the popcorn.

Green blew a strand of black hair out of his face as it tickled his nose. Wondering if his gift was a little ill-timed, he figured he might as well settle in to watch the show too. It wasn't like he hadn't kept up with the show (he'd never admit to it out loud) but it was still somewhat entertaining to reminisce about his and Red's childhood.

The hours of acting out their favorite scenes, those moments of arguing who would be the hero and who would play the evil overlord or just romping around in the meadows outside of Pallet Town singing the theme song off key with only the wild pokemon to listen echoed warmly in Green's memory. Smiling, Green closed his eyes.

Almost unconsciously his fingers began tapping along to the music, the familiar beat entering his fingertips. He knew the music by heart, he had sheet music for the show lying around somewhere in a box in his study from his former piano student days.

Red wiggled in Green's grip as his fingers tapped his sensitive side. The former champion slightly frowned as he attempted to jerk his body away to be free of the tickling sensation from Green's fingers. He knew Green knew full well how sensitive his sides were. Yet it never seemed to displease him when Green's hands were on his sides, he hated to admit it but he loved it. However, Red wanted to watch the television.

Finally slightly agitated at the distraction he sat up and looked around. It was much too quiet, where were Eevee and Pikachu? Sure it was almost midnight but Pikachu would normally be bugging Green right now since he was getting so close and comfortable with Red.

Red sighed and leaned back against Green anyways, he was too immersed into the series to care at least not right now anyways.

Green smirked. Red's mind may have been focused on the TV but his body was still sensitive. Adjusting his grip on the champion Green gently began nibbling on the back of Red's neck, taking some satisfaction that Red was squirming again. His fingers slipped under Red's shirt and began to crawl up his stomach; the skin quivering just slightly.

At that moment Pikachu and Eevee walked into the room. Pikachu took one look at the situation and his ears immediately perked up as his eyes narrowed. Furious he was on the coffee table in two bounds, his cheeks sparking dangerously close to Green's feet.

Needless to say he did not approve at all.

Green smirked. Wrapping his arms around Red he rested his chin on Red's shoulder. "Go ahead." He told the Pikachu with an evil grin. "Do your worst."

The sparks subsided slightly as Pikachu realized the situation Green had thrown him in. The mouse frowned but quickly dissipated the electricity from his cheeks and sat on the glass table crossing his arms over his chest. Pikachu snorted slightly, disgusted that the gym leader had his grubby hands wrapped around his trainer.

Eevee just watched Pikachu with interest. She didn't mind them. Eyeing the clock on the wall the small fox pokemon yawned and briefly turned around a padded down the hallway into Green's room where her bed was, the one she never used. And instead once she was there she hopped onto her trainer's bed and snuggled into a ball in the middle of his pillow.

All the while Red continued to space off while watching the TV completely oblivious to what was happening around him with a slight hint of blush on his face.

Knowing he had the advantage here, Green gave Red a kiss on the cheek earning what was no doubt a nasty foul word in the language of agitated Pikachu. Smiling, it wasn't often he won one of these skirmishes with Red's faithful pokemon, Green let his hands wander a bit more; one hand traveling up Red's body to tease out the sensitive spots, the other gently stroking the side of Red's cheek with one finger.

Throughout this Red continued to watch television.

Eevee, who had half expected Pikachu to join her, grew impatient. It was something of a habit now whenever the electric type and his master came to visit that the two would cuddle and gossip before initially falling asleep on or near their masters. Seeing as how Green was supposed to be in bed an hour ago, she felt that it was time to take charge.

Eevee puffed up her fur and hopped off the bed to go on her short quest to find the electric mouse. She padded through the hallway again only to come into the living room where she saw her master feeling up his boyfriend while Pikachu angrily sat in front of the pair on the glass table.

Sparks were literally flying.

Fluffing her tail up in the air she jumped and tackled Pikachu to the ground to tickle the mouse with her tail. Pikachu squirmed underneath her trying to get her fluffy tail out of his face.

"Pikaaa! Pikaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried out for help as Red continued to watch the television unfazed by his surroundings. Green tightened his grip around the champion and laughed at Pikachu, obviously taunting him.

Green smirked and snuggled against Red, pleased with the situation. Perhaps the evening hadn't been so bad after all. With s small sigh of content, his eyes closed. He was more than happy to listen to Pikachu's desperate pleas with Eevee to release him and the sound of Red's beating heart.

The last episode on the disc he was watching ended finally and the television flashed back to the main menu screen. Red blinked and stretched his arms a little, his body somewhat stiff from remaining still for so long.

Wondering where the others were, he looked around. Pikachu and Eevee were passed out on the floor; the little brown fox using his yellow mouse as a pillow. There was something nestled up behind him and he craned his neck to see Green also passed out on the couch. Evidently he hadn't been able to keep up with the show as well as Red had.

He leaned over Green now, his eyes quietly scanning the gym leader's defenseless body. Green's chest was rising and sinking slowly, his breath barely audible as it passed between his lips. His messy bangs half covered his eyes as Green's relaxed face slept peacefully, unaware of the danger lurking above him.

Red's fingers gingerly traced Green's lips. Green's advances had not gone completely unnoticed and the trainer was more than feeling the urge to repay him. He leaned over until his own messy jet black bangs brushed up against Green's cheek. Smirking, this was almost too easy, he leaned in to kiss Green.

Well, he would have if his own eyelids hadn't betrayed him. He continued to lean until he crashed into the couch, sleep overwhelming him almost instantly. His eyes, unused to the blare of a flashing television screen demanded rest from the bright world and he was encased in darkness before he could protest.

Green woke up briefly to see Red sprawled all over him and the couch. Sighing, Red was such a kid; he grabbed the discarded blanket and draped it over his and Red's bodies before returning to the realms of sleep, a small smile emerging onto his face.


End file.
